Double Standards
by A11y50n
Summary: Rich has some difficulties in accepting Jane's behaviour and finally can't keep it in anymore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This may be a one shot but I'm honestly not sure yet.

Double Standards

Jane entered Patterson's lab followed by Tasha and Patterson. Rich was hunched over his computer just as they left him; it was as if he hadn't moved. Jane placed his lunch by him.

"Hey, here's your lunch."

Rich didn't say a word. Jane looked to the other two and saw their confused expressions.

"Hey, DotCom, they forgot to put the pickles in the middle of the turkey, beef, chicken, cheese, tomato, mayo, peanut butter and ketchup concoction that you call a sandwich so they put it on the side instead." Zapata said

"Ok, thanks."

This resulted in another look being shared by the three female members of the team. Rich was a part of the team and as such was expected to have meals with them if he wanted to but he felt that working with the FBI was one thing but being seen having lunch with them in the local diner was another, hence why he always got take out and they would bring him something back. However his attitude to Jane was baffling, he loved her yet he was giving her the cold shoulder and none of them could understand why. Reade and Weller entered the lab but the rest of the occupants didn't see them.

"Rich, have I done something to upset you?" asked a perplexed Jane

She was ignored again.

"Rich, what is going on? If I've done something to piss you off just let me know."

"Why?" demanded the hacker

"Why what?"

"Why should I let you know?"

"So I can apologise…"

Rich stood up and was toe to toe with Jane.

"Oh please…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Jane affronted

It was amazing that the usually scared computer nerd seemed fearless of the dangerous woman in front of him.

"Really? So it's ok for you to apologise but not for anyone else?"

There was a loaded silence, no one knew what to say, they all just looked at each other, well apart from Jane and Weller, and they avoided eye contact.

"Excuse me?" demanded Jane

"What? Can't handle the truth can you?"

"Rich!" said Kurt

"Do you even know what the truth is?" exclaimed Rich

"Rich!" Patterson tried to rein him in

"NO! WHY SHOULD I KEEP QUIET? WELLER HERE HAS FORGIVEN YOU FOR OH SO MANY THINGS, WHEN YOU CAME UP WITH THE WHOLE IDEA OF PRETENDING TO BE HIS DEAD BEST FRIEND…"

"RICH!" Kurt tried again

"…WHEN YOU SLEPT WITH OSCAR…"

"RICH!"

"…WHEN YOU BETRAYED THE TEAM, YOUR CHOICES THAT LED TO MAYFAIR'S DEATH, THE FACT THAT YOU KEPT THE SECRET THAT YOUR BROTHER KILLED EMMA SHAW!"

"RICH!"

"RICH!"

"RICH!"

"RICH!"

The whole team called apart from Jane but to no avail.

"BUT THE ONE THING HE DID WRONG, GRANTED IT WAS PRETTY BAD BUT THE ONE THING HE DID WRONG AND YOU CUT HIM OUT OF YOUR LIFE. JUST LIKE THAT! YOU'RE SO TWO FACED. HE FORGAVE YOU _**A LOT**_ AND YOU CAN'T EVEN TALK TO HIM? I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

And so saying, they all watched as Rich stormed out of the lab. They all looked shell shocked by the outburst. Patterson was the first to recover and quickly ran after him. Tasha and Reade avoided Jane's eyes and Jane knew that they thought Rich was right. Kurt was just despondent. They all seemed to come to the conclusion that Patterson may need help and they wanted to make sure that the newest member of their team was ok. They all moved as one to go and look for their team mates. For some reason Rich always found the gym soothing, they had no idea why. He didn't exercise and he didn't leer at the agents while they trained, for some reason he just liked it. As they made their way to the gym they could see a few agents coming from that direction and they knew they were on the right track. When they reached the gym the closer they got to the door the more they could hear.

"..what was all that about?" asked Patterson

"Seriously? Why are all of you letting her treat Weller like that?"

"Rich, what else is going on? This isn't like you. Talk to me please."

They all saw when the hacker's shoulders drop in defeat, Patterson was facing them.

"Rich?" prodded Patterson

"She's only thinking about herself. I would never have described her as selfish but…"

"Rich her daughter died." Patterson said quietly

"I KNOW! WE ALL KNOW!"

"Rich?"

"Look, I know that I haven't been part of the Scooby Gang for long but I think I know all of you pretty well. Like I know that if Weller took an innocent's life that would be killing him inside, there is no way he will _**EVER**_ forgive himself for that but can you imagine what he's feeling knowing that he killed his wife's daughter? How he's still standing I don't know. Like I know if there wasn't a spare parachute in the plane he would have still jumped, like he's been buying a bottle sometimes two of whiskey on his way home every night since he confessed everything to Jane…"

"Maybe he's not drinking all of it?" Patterson whispered

Rich just gave her a look that told her what he thought of that.

"…like I know he cancelled his trip to Colorado …"

"Things have been pretty busy around here." Argued Patterson

"…and how he lied and told Munchkin's mama that he wouldn't be able to see the little munchkin even if she did come down for a few days…"

"He has a lot of things on his mind."

"He's been ignoring all of Allie's requests for Facetime. He doesn't even speak to his daughter anymore let alone read her bedtime stories over Skype. He's cut off from his daughter…"

"Why would he do that?"

"Probably because he wrongly assumes that she'll be better off without him."

"He loves Bethany!" declared Patterson

"Yes he does, so much that he thinks she'll have a better life without him."

Patterson was shaking her head.

"Can you really not see it? Really?"

"Rich what are you trying to say?"

"I'm worried that Weller is going to eat his gun!"

There was stunned silence. Patterson was facing the rest of the team; she knew exactly when the rest of the team entered. She also saw when the rest of team turned to Kurt and they all saw the truth on his face, he wasn't quick enough to conceal the truth. The hacker that had been a pain in their butts since he entered their lives but had turned into a team member saw what they didn't, that their boss, their friend, their brother had actually contemplated taking his own life.

Patterson had tears in her eyes, it was nothing compared to the ones rolling down Rich's cheeks, she embraced him.

"He's forgiven so much of Jane's mistakes, yes he got someone else pregnant and he slept with Nas but he and Jane weren't together then so he didn't cheat on her, yeah Jane was in pain but still. She's supposed to love him but how can she when she doesn't even see how much pain he's in from hurting her so much? Why does it seem as if they can't be happy? If it's not one thing it's another. I know this is pretty big, I get that I do but there is a little girl in Colorado that deserves to have her grumpy daddy scare the crap out of her first date but that may not happen. If Bethany was killed with this 'hit on Jane', Weller would grieve but he would grieve with Jane, you know they would work it out, it wouldn't have been easy but they would have gotten through it. But she takes her ring off just like that! Even after Weller explained everything to Jane she just took the ring off and left. There are too many unanswered questions and Weller is too devastated to think about them and Jane isn't thinking clearly."

Patterson kept her arms around the annoying member of the team; he didn't even return the hug, his arms just hung by the side. Patterson watched helplessly as Jane left the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and apologies for not replying individually to each and every one. Here's the next instalment. There's at least one more after this.**

Chapter 2

The next morning Weller was sitting on his couch after a movie marathon night. Not that he saw one film. His eyes were on the TV but he didn't take anything in. It was Patterson's idea, not that he had much say in it. The team including Rich but minus Jane invited themselves over ostensibly to keep him company but he knew it was to keep an eye on him. Rich really scared them with talk of him 'eating his gun', yes he thought about it and maybe it was more than just a thought, he didn't know anymore. From the time in the gym he wasn't left alone not even for a minute. He thought the restroom would be a place where he could have a private moment but Rich and Reade took it in turns to come with him. When he opened his mouth to call Reade out about it he was shocked when Reade laughed in his face.

"Hey, if it's not me or Rich then it will be Zapata and or Patterson. One won't give a damn and just enter the place as if she owns it and the other will but will do it even though she will blush bright red. I'll leave it to you to figure out which is which and you can figure out which is less embarrassing, me and Rich or Zapata and Patterson. Your call."

He hated to admit it the thought of Zapata or Patterson being in his personal space when he had to take a leak wasn't appealing at all. He could just imagine the type of conversation that Tasha would start. She could make a sailor blush. And Patterson, he really didn't want to think about that, she was everyone's baby sister.

They 'needed' a lift to his place; it was a cozy drive back to his apartment. He knew Patterson had received texts from Jane but she didn't share them with him, why would she? Plus he didn't expect her to betray a confidence. They arrived at his place and Zapata dragged him to the door of his room then literally pushed him inside and followed him in, she had no qualms going into his bathroom and checking the room briefly before she left with instructions for him to get changed. He couldn't understand what she was looking for until he tried to lock the bathroom door and couldn't because all of a sudden the lock was broken. After trying a few times to secure the door and finally realising it wouldn't lock he opened the door to see Zapata sitting on the chair by the window facing the bathroom and she was unrepentant, she just raised her eyebrows. By the time he came out freshly showered and he changed into pyjamas, which consisted of a t-shirt and check trousers, Reade had taken over 'Weller duty' and Kurt noticed that he was in his sleepwear as well. When he walked back into the living room the rest of the team had changed as well and there was pizza. They settled in front of the TV. Kurt only managed part of one slice of pizza. By the end of the first film there was a knock at the door and Reade went to answer it and found a delivery of sleeping bags. Kurt was surprised but the others didn't seem to be judging from their reactions. He argued that they could share his room and the spare room as he would be on the couch but they opposed that idea as soon as he mentioned it, they were all sleeping in the living room, with him whether he liked it or not.

"Deal with it Weller, your dreams are coming true tonight, we're sleeping together!" said Rich

Kurt looked at the rest of the team and they all had smirks on their faces from his discomfort. The second and third films were watched but he barely saw the images or heard the words, his mind was elsewhere. The team kept up incessant talk about anything and everything but it just flowed over him. At the beginning of the fourth film Reade and the ladies took to their sleeping bags so it was just Rich and him on the couch.

Kurt didn't know how long he slept for; he knew it wasn't that long. They had all been up for a while but they were still in their nightwear nursing mugs of coffee, he still hadn't taken a sip yet, he just held the mug in his hands, it was the only thing that kept him slightly warm. Again he just let the talk wash over him. He heard them whispering, he thought he heard them have a go at Rich for not waking them for their share of 'Kurt Watch' but he couldn't be sure. He vaguely heard the key turn in the door but didn't take any notice of it.

Jane opened what was their door which wasn't easy when you're carrying a toddler. As soon as Bethany saw her daddy from her vantage point she wanted down. The moment Bethany's feet met the floor she barrelled over to her daddy, she didn't even bother greeting her much loved Aunts and Uncles she just pushed past and in one case went under their legs to get to her destination. She looked so cute in her short denim overalls with bright purple tights with yellow flowers on them and her green tie dye t-shirt, her hair was in a ponytail and it swung from side to side as she made her way to her target. Her sneakered feet stopped in front of her goal.

"Daddy!"

Someone, he didn't know who, took his mug of coffee from his hands and the next thing he knew his daughter was literally scrambling up his legs onto his lap. She wrapped her chubby little arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as she could when she pulled back she had a scowl on her face.

"Daddy, you hug me too!" Bethany wasn't shy about being forward, she knew what she was entitled to and heaven forbid if she didn't get it.

Kurt finally came out of his trance and closed his arms around his daughter and brought her back to him and he held her tight and rubbed his stubbled cheek against hers which caused her to giggle and him to release a tear or two.

"Daddy you squishing me."

Kurt released his tight hold but kept Bethany within the circle of him arms a place which she was totally happy with and he placed a loud kiss on her cheek.

Allie, Jane and the rest of the team watched the happy reunion with smiles on their faces. Jane's was bittersweet for obvious reasons but she did love Bethany with all her heart and Kurt was a wonderful dad. While father and daughter were catching up which entailed Kurt listening to his daughter talk a mile a minute Jane noticed all the bottles of whiskey on the side and even though she heard Rich talk about it, seeing the evidence in front of her was another thing. Allie went to grab some coffee and Jane began to empty the bottles down the sink. The others watched her and knew she was on a mission.

"That's a waste of some good drink." Said Rich which earned him a head slap from Zapata who was closest and a glare from Jane

"I wouldn't want any temptation here if he ever feels down…"

"They would have made nice gifts, is all I'm saying!" added Rich

"Well you can buy your own if you like it so much!"

"Daddy, can I have your choc'late chip pantakes?"

Kurt just raised is eyebrows and Bethany understood her mistake.

"Peeease?"

"Of course sweetheart…"

"YAY!"

Bethany yawned right there and then and snuggled into Kurt's chest.

" _ **Someone**_ kept her up and talked to her way over her bedtime then we had to wake up early this morning to catch our flight…" Allie said as she looked at Jane who had a sheepish look on her face

"Hey sweetheart, why don't we take a little nap and when we wake up then you can help me make those blueberry pancakes?"

"Choc'late chips daddy!" slurred the toddler

"Oh yes, I forgot, chocolate chips it is."

"Yay." Whispered Bethany as she fell asleep against his chest

"Hey, why don't you lie down, she'll be out for hours now, you may as well be comfortable." Said Allie

Kurt carefully laid down on the couch while still holding Bethany and not disturbing her. Jane covered them with a throw and both were out like a light. Everyone in the room including Jane took numerous photos of the cute scene in front of them. Everyone thought the mention of more sleep sounded good. They all went back to their sleeping bags, Allie went to Bethany's room and slept on her small bed, her baby no longer needed a crib, she hadn't needed one for a long time and it still shocked her. Jane settled into an armchair and watched over her husband and his daughter.

Kurt woke first, it was the best night or really a couple of hours sleep that he'd had in a very long time. He didn't dare move, they learnt the hard way that if they woke Bethany up when she wasn't ready she was not the cute little girl everyone saw she was a devil child. He kissed her head and sighed. He looked around and saw the others were back in the sleeping bags and dead to the world it seemed. Then he saw Jane in the armchair watching him. Their eyes met and held for a few seconds then Bethany began to stir, when she looked into her daddy's eyes, the same blue as hers, her hair was askew after her nap, not that it ever stayed in pristine condition, within the first hour no matter how secure they tied her hair there would be strands hanging down her face by lunch she looked like she was raised by wolves, she looked like she never met a hair brush and her clothes were always covered in grass, dirt and other stains. He was worried that he would have a little princess for a daughter and he knew she would still be the apple of his eye and he resigned himself to having tea parties and typical girl stuff but he was pleasantly surprised when she seemed to like everything, she loved spending time with him in the kitchen.

"Pantake time?" Bethany asked hopefully

Kurt smiled at his daughter's one track mind. He gave her another kiss and she giggled. The sight made Jane smile.

"Did someone mention pancakes?" questioned Rich

Bethany's head turned around to see where the question came from but no one was ready for the high pitched squeal that emanated from the toddler on his chest.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Unca Rich? Unca Egg, Ann Patty and Ann Tass? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Pantakes for everyone daddy!"

"Ok sweetheart. C'mon let's get up. Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Bethany's automatic answer was to shake her head.

"Bethany Sarah Weller, we have a lot of pancakes to make and I need you to help me, but if you need the bathroom in the middle then mama or Jane will help with the pancakes, do we want that?"

Bethany's eyes opened wide and she shook her head emphatically.

"NO!"

"Corrupting my child against me? Really? That's low Kurt, even for you!" said Allie jokingly as she walked out of the bedroom

"But mama, you and Jay burn pantakes!"

"One time." Allie muttered

Kurt scoffed. Jane blushed.

"Daddy, I need the bathroom."

"Ok, c'mon."

They all watched as, Kurt carried his daughter on his hip while Bethany wrapped her arms around his neck, walked to his bedroom and their bathroom.

Once the father and daughter duo returned everyone else was up and tidying up and making the living room into a living apace again instead of a bedroom. Bethany was by Kurt's side when she saw her Aunts and Uncles again, momentarily forgotten for her trip to the bathroom. She dropped Kurt's hand quickly and darted to the closest one to her which was Rich, she wrapped her chubby arms around his leg and he bent down to pick her up and throw her up in the air, her giggle was infectious, Tasha took hold of her afterwards then she moved to Patterson then Reade last but not least. She helped Kurt mix the batter for the pancakes. She stood on a chair, Kurt kept an arm around her and if he needed something Jane would get it that was their usual routine whenever Bethany was with them. When Bethany saw the blueberries she scowled at them and looked to her daddy to solve the problem.

"Hey, sweetheart, some people may want blueberries, it's polite to ask them?"

Bethany turned around and faced the others with said scowl.

"Who wants blueberry pantakes?" she spit out the fruit as if it was toxic

No one admitted to wanting the slightly healthier version and as if by magic the scowl disappeared and the smile blossomed on his daughter's face. Kurt huffed.

"You're all whipped by a three year old!" he muttered

"You can talk!" said Zapata

"I'm supposed to be she's my daughter, what's your excuse?"

No one had an answer.

"Exactly. Whipped!"

Kurt also had scrambled eggs going as well as bacon. Once everything was ready they all sat around the too small dining table, well Bethany was in Kurt's lap. He helped her with her food but she wouldn't eat unless he ate as well, so for every bite she had he had to take one as well, she would hold the fork as well 'to help feed him', again all the phones came out and photos and videos were taken as the sweet scene in front of them. They took their time over the meal; Rich was the last one still at the table taking his time over the food. It was by mutual agreement that Kurt, Jane and Bethany would be left alone for a few hours.

"C'mon Rich, we need to go." Declared Reade

"You go and I'll catch you up."

"Rich, just take the pancakes to go!" chimed Zapata

"That's bad for the digestion. I'll take my time eating and when I've finished I'll meet you at the office."

All the adults just looked at each other in confusion until Patterson whispered into his ear but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Rich, he's going to be alright. He's not going to do anything… stupid."

Rich looked at her in concern.

"How do you know?"

"Because Bethany's here, he would never ever do anything to hurt her that way. He would never do something like that if she could see."

Rich just looked at for a long time before he relented and started to get ready but not before Allie gave him a quick hug.

Kurt heard the conversation and was ashamed that he made his family fear for his life.

"Sweetheart, what do you want to do now?"

Bethany looked at her daddy then ran to her room and returned with a load of books.

"What's all this sweetheart?" Kurt asked

"Daddy you need to wead to me. You didn't wead to me so you owe me lots and lots of stowies."

"I do?"

Bethany nodded her head emphatically and folded her arms to make her point, she really was his daughter, not that there was any doubt. Father and daughter settled onto the sofa, Bethany on his lap and he picked up the first book and began to read. He stopped in the middle of the first book to let everyone know that they were expected for dinner and he would be cooking, so they could spend some time with their favourite niece.

Soon it was just the three of them in the apartment. Jane washed up the dishes, Reade did offer to help before he left but she declined his offer. As she washed the plates she listened to the story unfold. After all the stories they watched a cartoon which Bethany loved. Soon it was time for a certain someone's afternoon nap. Once she was down and both Kurt and Jane kissed her they walked out to the living room. Jane took her armchair while Kurt went back to the sofa. They looked at each other, neither knowing what to say then they both spoke at the same time.

"Thank you…"

"You need to remember…"

They both stopped as quickly as they started. Kurt indicated that Jane should carry on.

"Kurt, I don't know what is going to happen with us. I'm still numb and hurt and angry. But one thing I do know for sure is the face that that little girl in there needs you and loves you. You cannot leave her; she'll never recover from that. Just remember that."

Kurt just looked at her.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing her. I know this must be like salt in the wound for you…"

"Kurt…" Jane interrupted "…make no mistake, I love that little girl as much as you do."

"I know you do. But I also know that you probably can't help but think about Avery every time you look at Bethany."

"Bethany deserves every person that loves her…"

"Even Rich?" asked Kurt jokingly

"Even Rich!"

"Yeah, he really does love her, as do the others."

"We're going to enjoy the next few days that Bethany is here then we'll see."

"Ok."

And they did enjoy the next few days. Bethany was in heaven with so many adults doting on her, Connor came later on that first day, Allie and Connor spent their time in New York like it was a mini vacation and they stayed at a hotel.

The apartment was quiet after Allie, Connor and Bethany left for Colorado. The silence was deafening. It was just him and Jane and he was dreading the conversation if he was honest with himself.

They sat in their usual seats and Kurt waited for Jane to speak.

"Kurt I still don't have any answers. Everything is all jumbled up. I look at Bethany and every time she laughed or cried or had some reaction you knew what to do…" Jane held up her hand to stop him from speaking when she saw him open his mouth "…but I will never know those details about Avery, I will never get the chance to find out. Parents should never outlive their kids, it's unnatural. I will apologise for saying you should have stayed with Avery when….when….when she …died. I was wrong. Bethany needs you. She deserves to have you in her life so if you don't take anything else from this, please take that. We both know you're the better one out of the two of us, maybe if things were reversed you could forgive me but I'm not there yet I don't know if I ever will be. I will never know her favourite food or if she ever had nightmares or what her favourite colour is. I will never get to know my daughter. It was different when I decided not to look for her because I could pretend that she was really happy but now there's no chance that I can meet her and find out for myself. I know you're sorry, I know that you're hurting and suffering from what happened but it is nothing to what I'm feeling."

"What do we do now?" asked Kurt quietly

"Well we still have the tattoos, maybe they will help me find the answers to why someone killed my daughter."

"Jane…"

"Kurt, that's all I've got right now."

So Jane moved into the spare room and they went to work each day, solved cases, completed paperwork but that was it. They may live in the same apartment but it was like they were two polite strangers. They didn't go to work or home together unless they were alerted in the middle of the night and even then there was no talk whatsoever. It was better than he expected. He assumed that she would walk out and never look back. He didn't try to win her back it had to be her choice. She was working herself into the ground so was he, there were never enough tattoo cases, she spent her spare time in the gym, he spent his in his office unless Bethany was in town or they were scheduled to go to Colorado then they would present a united front and have fun with Bethany, then things would go back to the 'new normal'.

Until a couple of months later when he walked into the apartment to find Jane waiting for him, she was sitting with her knees to her chest. She looked apprehensive to say the least. He waited for her to speak. He didn't have to wait too long.

"I'm pregnant!"


	3. Chapter 3

Double Standards Chapter 3

"I'm pregnant!"

Kurt couldn't believe what he just heard, he must have misheard but judging from the look on Jane's face he hadn't.

"Are you going to keep it?"

He knew that if she decided to get rid of it then there was no hope for them. It would be her choice but he wouldn't be able to be with her knowing that she didn't want his baby.

Jane opened her eyes wider.

"That's what you're asking me?"

Kurt was confused and it showed on his face.

"What did you expect me to ask?" said Kurt with his scrunched up face

"Well I thought your first question would have been 'is it mine?'" said Jane bluntly

Kurt heard waves thundering in his head and he went back to the morning after he confessed.

 _He was on the sofa just staring into space. He had called her and told her to come home and he would leave. He had no idea if she actually listened to the message or not. He kept on hoping she would come back but one hour turned into two which turned into three, dark turned to light. Then he heard the sound of a key in the lock, he turned to see who it could have been hoping against hope it was Jane but knowing he probably saw the last of her the night before. So it was to his utter shock and amazement that he saw his wife enter their apartment carrying her bag. It took him a few seconds to fully comprehend that she was in fact in the apartment and that he didn't conjure her up, once he did he was in front of her. He held back because he could tell that she didn't want any physical connection. They stood and stared at each other, he didn't know for how long though._

" _I'm glad you're ok. Did you get my message? I was worried about you…"_

" _I'm fine, I got it."_

" _I meant it, you can stay here and I'll move out…"_

" _I spent the night with Clem." Blurted Jane_

 _He just stared at her. He couldn't believe what he just heard. She wanted him to ask her the question, he could tell from her eyes but he wouldn't. He couldn't. If he never asked then he would never know and if he didn't know then he can pretend it never happened. Her eyes were willing him to ask her but he couldn't make himself. Denial was good. There was nothing wrong with denial. She was becoming blurry as his eyes welled up. He managed to hold the tears back. Just. Then his cell rang. He'd never been so happy to hear Patterson say she cracked another tattoo._

" _We have a lead, are you coming with me or …?"_

" _I'll catch you up, I need to shower!"_

 _He swallowed and just gave a nod in her direction while he blindly grabbed his keys and left before he became a blubbering mess._

Kurt came back to the present. He relived that moment several times a day minimum since that day.

"If it wasn't mine you wouldn't be here and if there was any doubt then you would have mentioned it in the same breath about being pregnant, so this baby is mine. Now I ask again, are you going to keep it?"

They didn't break eye contact, neither could look away.

"I love this baby already, I am keeping it. The only question is, do you want to be a part of his or her life?"

Jane watched as Kurt let out a breath of relief then he sunk into the armchair and allowed the tears to fall down his cheek, he buried his head in his hands. It was a while before he was able to collect himself.

"So, what do you want?" asked Kurt he watched as Jane took a deep breath.

"I want to try and save our marriage…" Jane held up her hand as she saw Kurt was going to say something "…I know that you've been trying and I haven't been receptive but I am willing to work on it now. This is our child and he or she deserves to have both of us and we can only do that if we both try and I know I haven't been doing my bit but I will from now on. Whether we can repair this or not, Kurt I want you to know that I will not move away and take your child. I just need to make that clear."

Kurt closed his eyes in relief and exhaled. He didn't know what he'd do with having two kids and neither of them lived with him.

"Why don't we start off small then? How about we eat and travel to and from work together?"

Jane agreed.

Neither mentioned the elephant in the room.

"I would like to accompany you to any doctor's appointment if that's ok?" Kurt asked tentatively

"Of course. Kurt I want you to be a part of everything, and that means all of the doctor's appointments. I …I need you to be there. For all intents and purposes this is my first p…pregnancy, I don't remember the first, and I don't remember Avery's. I don't know what to expect. I'm assuming you remember everything about Bethany's?" At his nod Jane carried on "Well I would appreciate any advice that would make this easier. If it's ok with you I'd like to call and ask Allie questions when they arise…"

"Jane, you don't have to ask my permission to talk to someone…"

"I know but I don't know if we're telling people or not. What's the protocol? When do we start telling people? See, I don't even know the basics!"

"Jane, how far along are you?"

"About 15 weeks…"

"Well people generally don't start mentioning anything until the start of the second trimester…" At her puzzled look he had to explain "The first trimester is when parents are more likely to lose their baby, so…"

She nodded her head in understanding and it didn't go unnoticed by Kurt that as soon as he mentioned 'losing the baby' Jane covered her stomach with her hands as if trying to protect their child.

"I think we'll have to tell the team asap anyway."

"Why?"

"Well how else are we going to explain why you're not going out into the field anymore? Plus, they're family."

Jane nodded her head.

"What about Sarah, Sawyer, Allie, Connor and Bethany?"

"Well, we can tell them after we tell the team, to be honest whoever we tell will let the others know straight away. I'll guarantee that Patterson, Allie and Sarah will be planning a baby shower within a minute of whoever we tell first, well a minute after we leave the room or finish the call!"

"How do you think Bethany will take it? I don't want her to think we're trying to replace her. I don't want her to feel as if we don't love her anymore."

Kurt just scoffed at that.

"Oh please! She knows she has ALL of us wrapped around her little finger. She'll just make sure that her brother or sister can do the same."

Jane gave him a sceptical look.

"Trust me."

So they settled into a new rhythm, both tried to move forward with their relationship. They were talking again, it was stilted at first but it was getting better both knew that it wasn't going to be an easy fix and they were both committed to trying. The team's reaction wasn't as expected. The next morning everyone was waiting in Reade's office after Kurt sent the request the night before. Jane and Kurt were the last to arrive, the rest were sitting in the chairs around the conference table looking anxious. Kurt pushed the door open and allowed Jane to enter first. The team stood up as they entered and waited for the announcement.

Kurt and Jane stood next to each other as they faced the team. Jane looked at Kurt who nodded at her; she took a deep breath and told everyone their news.

"I'm pregnant!"

They both expected 'congratulations' minimum but what they received was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everyone just stood staring at them. Even Rich, who probably talked in his sleep, was speechless. Jane and Kurt shared a look and didn't know how to respond, they assumed the team would be happy for them but apparently they were wrong.

Patterson and Zapata exchanged their own look. Patterson opened her mouth to ask a question but nothing came out, she opened and closed her mouth several times before Zapata took pity on her and asked what everyone else wanted to know.

"So who's the baby daddy? Kurt or Clem?"

"KURT!" Jane answered slightly insulted that there was any doubt

"And you know this for sure because?" began Rich

"Because I'm four months along and Clem was a month ago! I would never claim this baby was Kurt's if it wasn't!"

"We know that Jane…" piped up Patterson "…It's just that we want to make sure there's no other secret and besides, this wasn't the news we were expecting…"

Kurt and Jane shared another look that didn't go unnoticed by the others; Kurt shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"What were you expecting?" asked Kurt

"Well…." Began Patterson

Reade looked away in embarrassment. Zapata and Rich spoke at the same time.

"We thought you were going to tell us that you were divorcing." Said Zapata

"I bet that you were going to tell us that you were kicking Kurt to the curb…" said Rich

"RICH!" exclaimed Patterson

"What, it's the truth. Pollyanna over here," said Rich as he nodded to Patterson "…was the only one that didn't want to take that bet. She was hoping for a happy ending."

"Look, I know things haven't been great between the two of us but we're working on it. We don't know what the future holds, the only thing I know for sure is that Kurt is going to be a great dad and I hope that you're all going to be doting Aunts and Uncles?" Jane finished off hesitantly

Zapata and Patterson shared a look then all the men had to cover their ears due to the squeal that erupted from their two co-workers. They each ran to Jane and Kurt and hugged them then swapped. Both Jane and Kurt had huge grins on their faces; this was the reaction that they anticipated. Reade and Rich were slower with their congratulations but they were just as heartfelt. Rich of course had to hug each of them; he whispered something to Kurt but Jane couldn't catch it. Reade gave them a quick hug, the ladies were huddled together already looking at baby clothes even though Jane wasn't even showing yet.

Things improved slightly between them, the more they talked the easier things became. Jane still slept in the spare room.

A couple of weeks later they were in the middle of dinner when the doorbell rang, they looked at each other and they both shrugged their shoulders in confusion. Kurt got up from the table and went to answer the door; he came back a minute later.

"Jane, it's for you."

Jane looked up to see Clem behind him. Clem brushed past him without a thought, Jane stood up when she saw Clem, Clem took her hands but Jane pulled them away and took a step back away from him.

"Clem? What are you doing here?"

"I know about the baby! As soon as I found out I came!"

"Why?" asked a confused Jane

Kurt was watching Jane's reaction and she did seem completely confused by the latest development but maybe he just couldn't read her anymore.

"Well, you don't have to stay here anymore, you can come with me, and we can be a family…"

"I'm four months along, you're not the father!"

"You don't have to lie to me. Look can we talk in private please?"

Jane was trying to formulate an answer that would get Clem out of their apartment and out of their lives for good but before she could do so Kurt grabbed his keys from the side and said he'd give them space, she saw the look in his eyes and she wanted to calm the anguish she saw in them but he was out of the door before she could say one word.

Twenty minutes later Clem was finally out of the apartment knowing that there was no hope for them even if the child had been his. Now she had to find her husband, she couldn't stand that look in his eyes and she was afraid of what he may do. Things were good for them recently and she feared that their tentative truce was over and that she would be receiving divorce papers soon. She now knew without a doubt that she didn't want to divorce Kurt; in fact she wanted him for the rest of her life. She had to find him. She called Patterson and asked her to ping Kurt's phone, she was grateful that Patterson for once didn't ask any questions. He was at the office. She made her way to the bureau, she found him in Reade's office mainly because it had a sofa, he was sitting with his head in his hands and she could tell that he'd been crying. Her heart broke for him, he was in so much pain and that was down to her. She walked towards him and sat on the coffee table so she was facing him. She had no idea if he knew she was there or not she was trying to figure out how to start the conversation when Kurt asked her a question.

"So when are you leaving? Are you going to say goodbye to the others?"

"Kurt, I'm not leaving!"

At her declaration Kurt looked up and she saw the look of absolute shock on his face.

"But…he came for you…"

"Kurt…I never wanted him…I used him…I just wanted to hurt you…" Now her eyes were blurry due to tears "…Kurt…I knew I made a mistake as soon as …we started…after we were…finished I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom and threw up several times. I got dressed and left. I walked around for the rest of the night. I knew I messed up and there was no way to make it right. I shouldn't have let my anger control me but hindsight is twenty twenty."

"So why did he come back?"

"He felt more for me than I did for him and he thought that this baby would make me feel for him like I feel for you. He didn't believe me at first that I was four months along, I had to show him the sonogram. Even then he said that he would try to love the child as his even if it wasn't. Then in the next breath he said it would probably be better if I had the baby then left it with you. Even if I was on the fence, which I wasn't, but if I was then that would have made my decision for me. I know for a fact that if this was Clem's baby and we still made the choice to save our marriage you would love this child as if it was yours with your whole heart and you would never ever suggest that I give the baby up. There was never ever any doubt about who my heart belongs to but I want to earn your heart back and I know there's a long way to go and I'm willing to wait as long as I have to."

"Are you sure?" whispered Kurt

"I've never been surer of anything. C'mon let's go home."

Jane stood up and held her hand out and waited until he took it, she squeezed his hand and he reciprocated.

Back at their apartment they both lost their appetite so began to clear the dishes away. They were both so drained from the evening that by mutual agreement they decided on an early night. They were in their respective beds when Kurt had had enough and pulled the covers back and went to Jane's room and after a perfunctory knock opened the door and entered the room. He walked straight to the side of the bed pulled Jane's covers back and bent and placed his hands under her knees and shoulders and picked her up. Jane was baffled by his behaviour but she knew that he wouldn't force her into anything, she placed her hand around his shoulders to anchor her to him and he strode out and straight to his room. Jane noticed that he was sleeping on her side of the bed and he walked to where the covers were displaced and gently put her on the mattress and covered her. She watched as he walked around to his side of the bed and got under the covers. She was waiting for an explanation when she saw him remove her covers and he moved down to her belly and pushed her, well his, t-shirt up, thank goodness she got into the habit of wearing panties since she moved into the spare bedroom, she blushed at the thought of Kurt pushing the t-shirt up and finding her bare underneath. Kurt shocked her when she saw and felt his kiss on her belly.

"Hey, I'm your daddy. I love you so much already. I will always love you and protect you. Goodnight!"

Kurt moved back to the head of the bed after kissing her belly again and pulling her

t-shirt down and looked at Jane and was shocked to see tears running down Jane's cheeks.

"Jane?"

"That was so sweet."

"I think my wife and I should share a bed whenever possible and I want to be there every step of the way…"

"I'm glad you took the initiative…"

"The book had some interesting facts…"

Jane looked at her bedside table and saw the well-worn book. Her copy, curtesy of Kurt, was read but she didn't make notes or highlight or had pages selected like Kurt, it made her smile.

They gravitated towards each other in the night, they were facing each other, Kurt's hand was under her t-shirt and resting on her lower back while her leg was in between the two of his. Each of them woke up during the night at different times and although they were shocked by their intimate embrace neither wanted to end it. Kurt woke up first and sighed at their closeness, he knew there was a long way to go before everything went back to how it was before but this was a clear sign that Jane wanted it as much as he did, if she didn't she wouldn't have moved towards him and she definitely wouldn't let him keep his hand on her lower back. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes once more. Jane didn't know what woke her up but she knew she hadn't felt this content in a long time, she loved that Kurt was as affectionate as ever even after what she did to him to them, she kissed his chest and closed her eyes and fell back into sleep. When they woke up again neither spoke about their closeness during the night, they just got ready for the day but not before Kurt lifted her t-shirt up again and greeted their baby with a kiss and a 'good morning'.

True to his word Kurt attended every appointment that Jane had as long as he was able to, he only missed a couple and that was because he was in meeting with Hirst and Reade, Reade tried to make excuses for him not to attend but Hirst wasn't having any of it.

Jane's hormones were driving her crazy and she knew Kurt would help her if she asked but she didn't want to. She wanted their marriage to work because they both wanted it not because she had an itch and he was willing to scratch it. So she did the only thing she could she kept her 'cravings' to herself but every minute thing that Kurt did drove her to distraction, the way he buttoned up his shirt, the way he washed vegetables, the way he tied his shoe laces, the way he read a book to the way he ate his toast with peanut butter. Sometimes she wished she could just lick the small amount on the top of his lip. She ended up staring at him at random moments and whenever she came back to the present he was always in front of her with his eyebrows raised in question and she would just mutter 'baby brain' to him as an explanation, whether he bought it or not he was too much of a gentleman to say and she was SO grateful for that. She managed to control herself and find minimal satisfaction from recalling their previous times together; she replayed those time and again. At work she could pretend that she was staring at an important document on her computer monitor but at night at home, she didn't have that excuse and she assumed that Kurt got used to her 'spacing out'. What she didn't realise was that in her sleep she would moan and move her body even closer to his, which he honestly didn't think was possible, she would whisper his name reverently when she reached her goal but by that time he would be wide awake and would have to slip out of her arms to go to the bathroom to relieve himself, which wasn't an easy task seeing as she would cling to him as he tried to leave the bed. He had to sooth her and whisper into her ear that he would be back in a moment, she would reluctantly let him go and when he returned she would be in his arms again before he had a chance to get comfortable.

Kurt kept on speaking to the bump in fact he started to read to it. She went home early one day and crashed on the sofa, she was having a really nice dream of her and Kurt enjoying the pregnancy, she dreamt of him reading to the baby and he was so close to her bump that she started to stoke his head, she loved the feel of his short hair, it was soothing to her then she woke up to see that Kurt was in fact on the floor by the sofa and her top was raised to her chest and Kurt was reading one of Bethany's books to the bump or 'Junior', as Kurt called the baby and her hand was on the back of Kurt's head. When their eyes met she didn't drop her hand in fact she rubbed his head a couple of more times and she watched as his eyes closed in pleasure. He finished the story, helped her sit up and he made dinner, they enjoyed their meal. Even Bethany read to her younger sibling. Kurt really only read to Junior in the morning or evening but Bethany was staying with them for a long weekend so they both took Friday and Monday off, Bethany was having her afternoon nap and Jane was tired as well but didn't want to lie down in their room, she didn't want to miss any 'Bethany' time even though Kurt promised to wake her so she laid down on the sofa instead, Kurt put her favourite programme on and she was asleep within five minutes.

"Daddy, why are you reading to mama's belly?"

Kurt was shocked to see his daughter by the sofa; her hair was all over the place as usual. Allie and Connor told them that Bethany had perfected the art of quietly leaving her bedroom and just appearing by them but both he and Jane thought they were exaggerating, obviously not, thought Kurt.

"I'm reading to Junior."

Bethany looked totally confused but she looked at him as if he had all the answers in the world.

"Why?"

"Well, if you read to the baby when he or she is still inside then when they come out they will know your voice and they will calm down when they hear your voice…"

"Can I read to Junior daddy? Pease?"

"Of course. Come here." Kurt pulled her onto his lap, he was sitting crossed legged.

Father and daughter read to the youngest member of the Weller family. Jane woke up to her hand on Kurt's head and he and Bethany reading to Junior. Bethany was the first to realise that she was awake.

"MAMA! I read to Junior! And you really liked it!"

Bethany calling her 'mama' still caused her heart to skip a beat. It literally changed from 'Jay' to 'mama' overnight. She remembered that the little girl was so excited to be a big sister. Every skype call Bethany would ask if Junior was here yet and she was always disappointed when she was told no. _Then the next time they visited her, they were all in the kitchen Bethany called 'mama' and Jane took no notice again the little girl called 'mama', it was when she felt a tug on her pant leg and she looked down to see the girl standing by her side with her hands folded a la her father with a scowl on her face wanting to know if Junior liked 'daddy's chocolate chip pantakes'? Her bump was barely showing but Jane rubbed her hand over it and replied absently 'yes', Bethany nodded her head perfunctory as if to say 'good'. Jane remembered standing in Allie's and Connor's kitchen thinking 'what just happened?' she looked to Kurt who also had a shocked look on his face. Then as one they looked to the other adults in the room._

" _Bethany was a little confused last night after you two read her three stories she had a question for us…"_

" _Which was?"_

" _Well, she asked if Junior was going to call you Jane and we had to explain to her that Junior would call you mommy but she thought that was my name and we explained the whole 'when a woman is pregnant then her baby will call her mommy…"_

" _She was a little confused to say the least. She was worried that Junior would get confused if she called you Jane and if they called you mommy…"_

" _Eventually she remembered one of her friends calls her mommy and daddy mama and papa, so she decided that they should close enough that Junior wouldn't get confused so Jane you are now 'mama' and Connor is papa."_

" _If that's ok with you Kurt?"_

 _Kurt shook his head and noticed Connor's look of disappointment._

" _NO! I mean, yes, it's ok. I wasn't saying no when I shook my head I was just … dazed I guess. Bethany came up with that?"_

 _The two nodded their heads._

" _Wow! Look Connor, I know you love her as if she's yours and she is in every respect. She sees you every day and I just expected that we would both be 'daddy'. I never questioned it when she called you 'ConCon', I just assumed it was her cute name for you. You deserve the 'daddy' or should I say the 'papa' title just as much as I do. The more people who love her can't be a bad thing. She already has the team wrapped around her finger."_

 _Kurt looked to Jane and saw there were tears rolling down her cheeks, he went to her and she went into his arms without hesitation._

" _Hey, are you ok with being called 'mama'?" whispered Kurt_

 _Jane nodded her head eagerly._

" _Daddy, can you make more pantakes please?"_

 _All the adults chuckled at the command._

" _More pancakes? Are you sure? You've eaten three!"_

" _They're not for me daddy, Junior likes them as well, mama says!"_

"That's great sweetie, how do you know that I liked you reading to Junior?"

"Well you kept on calling daddy's name. He said you did that when you liked when he read to Junior."

Jane looked at Kurt but he wouldn't meet her eyes and he was blushing which made her blush. Kurt leaned forward and kissed her belly and Bethany copied her daddy. The scene made her cry.

After Bethany was back in Colorado they received many videos of Bethany singing her favourite nursery rhymes or reading her favourite stories for Junior and they played something to Junior every day, in addition to all the attention his daddy was paying him.

Kurt became more tactile once she 'popped', in the office if they were sitting next to each other one of his hands would be on her belly. She was slightly shocked at first as he didn't like public displays of affection but it seemed as if he didn't even realise he was doing it but Jane loved it. He would just keep moving his hand around her belly as if to sooth her and or the baby. The first time he did it they were all in the conference room and one second his hands were on the table then in the next one was on her belly, everyone was looking at her in shock but Kurt didn't notice. She tried to always sit on his left so his left hand could rest on her belly. One day Jane was late to the meeting but they had a left a chair by Kurt free for her and Rich was on her other side. She was paying attention to the file in front of her when she felt a hand on her belly but she knew without looking that it wasn't Kurt's, so she took matters into her hands and made sure the hand wouldn't be touching her again.

"OW! What was that for?"

Everyone turned to see what the commotion was.

"That was for touching my belly!"

Rich scrambled out of his seat as he saw Kurt lunge out of his.

"How come Kurt can touch?"

"Because he's the man I love, he's my husband and he's the father of the baby!"

"Oh please, I'm just as important; I'm a member of the team!"

Rich ran so he was behind Reade who had no loyalty to protect him, both Jane and Kurt was advancing on Rich and even though he knew Rich was out of order he really didn't want to fill out the paperwork for two of his teammates killing a third.

"Kurt, c'mon man, it's Rich. You know he was just being…Rich!"

"Hey!" said an indignant hacker

Reade turned to him.

"Do you want me to let them kill you? And what possessed you? Which woman in this room did you honestly think it's ok to touch a part of their bodies on a regular day let alone a pregnant one? You're lucky Jane didn't amputate your arm off with the pen in her hand!"

Rich looked around and realised that he made a serious error in judgement. Patterson, Zapata and Jane looked ready to commit murder but the look on Kurt's face was even worse. Rich gulped.

"Look I'm sorry; I really didn't think that through. I just wanted to know what the fascination was. It's not as if I'm going to be a father…I honestly thought it would be ok because stubbles was doing it."

Jane held up one finger "I'm in love with him!" a second finger went up "he's my husband!" a third finger "he's the baby's father!"

"Ok, I get it, I get it, I'm sincerely sorry. It won't happen again!"

Jane had to calm Kurt down even after Rich apologised. She dragged him out of the conference room and into a storage closet. She placed her hands on his face and that seemed to calm him down somewhat. His breathing returned to normal and he closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologising to me?" asked Jane

Kurt opened his eyes to stare into hers.

"I didn't realise what I was doing. I didn't realise I was stroking your belly at work, at home it's one thing but here…"

"Kurt, I love that you do it. It's in a loving way not a creepy one. You have nothing to apologise for. You know if I didn't like it then I would let you know like I did with Rich!"

Kurt nodded his head but he was subdued. They made their way back to the conference room and retook their seats, at their nod Reade carried on with the briefing. Jane was to his left and in essence in front of him, it wasn't even a minute into the briefing when Jane took his hand without even looking and placed it on her stomach with her hand on top and it stayed there until the end of the briefing.

That night when they were on the couch Jane snuggled up to him and Kurt put his arm around her and his hand rested on her belly and they both sighed in contentment. Something had changed that day, neither knew when during the day it happened but neither of them hid their feelings when they were in bed. Kurt kissed her forehead, like he did every night but the difference was that she was awake and Jane kissed his chest, they both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

Kurt bought her a body pillow once she was getting bigger and she loved it but she hated the fact that they couldn't sleep face to face anymore, they spooned instead and Kurt's hand always rested on Junior which made Jane smile and he would always kiss her shoulder. When Jane started to feel Junior move she was amazed at the feeling and didn't wait to tell Kurt, she rushed, as much as she could, to him at his desk and grabbed his hand and placed it on her bump she was so excited to share it with Kurt but was disappointed that Junior didn't move again straight away.

"Sorry, I felt Junior move and I wanted you to feel it as well…"

"Hey, it was sweet of you to walk…er run over here quickly to let me know…"

Jane gave him a look and dropped his hand quickly.

"Please do not humour me, I may not be a quick as I was but this…" Jane said as she point to her bump "… is only temporary, once Junior is born and after a few weeks of getting back into shape I will still be able to take you down!"

Kurt smiled at Jane's confidence.

"I don't doubt it!"

"FYI, for future reference I have not nor will I ever waddle. Got it?"

Kurt couldn't keep the grin off of his face even when Jane narrowed her eyes, he didn't want to answer verbally as he knew the only thing that would come out is a belly laugh and the wrath of Jane was still a formidable thing so he just nodded his head. Jane turned around and walked as gracefully as she could back to Patterson's lab.

When Kurt did feel Junior move he was in awe. He never got to feel Bethany move so this was all new to him. Jane had to nudge him after Junior stopped moving and he lifted tear filled eyes to meet hers.

"Wow!"

Jane smiled at Kurt's reaction.

The rest of the team, well Zapata and Patterson loved feeling Junior move, Reade didn't want to feel no matter how many times the ladies teased him about it. Rich so obviously wanted to but after the last time he touched her he kept a safe distance from her. Jane took matters into her own hands and one day when they were next to each other she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her bump and the look on his face when he felt Junior move was pure wonderment, it made the rest of the team smile and Kurt caught it on camera.

Reade, Kurt and Zapata returned to the office after a really long day of chasing down one clue after another, every time they thought they caught their suspect they found something that would along with Patterson's, Jane's and Rich's help direct them somewhere else, the last stop was a dead end. If they didn't know better they thought someone was leading them on a wild goose chase but unfortunately that's how it went sometimes. They wearily stepped from the elevator hoping to spend as little time as possible in the office so they could go home and crash for the night, before they could even head to their respective desks they heard loud voices coming from the direction on Patterson's lab and the fact that the other agents in the office didn't bat an eye meant that the 'discussion' had been going on for a while. When the other agents saw Kurt, not Reade but Kurt, there was a sigh of relief which didn't go unnoticed by the three, Kurt knew Jane had something to do with it not only because hers was one of the voices he was hearing but because of the reactions of the other agents. They knew that the other voice belonged to their second favourite hacker; grudgingly they made their way to the lab. They saw Patterson with her headphones on ignoring the other two, which was probably the smart thing to do; Jane had one hand on her bump and the other around a candy bar. Rich was looking annoyed.

"You can't have any more…"

"I'll have as many as I want!"

"It's not good for the baby!"

"Don't you dare tell me what's good for the baby!"

Kurt thought that was a good time to intervene.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

The two turned around to see him and the rest of the team in the doorway, their movement must have caused Patterson to realise that they had visitors. Patterson's sigh of relief was loud enough to have the three newcomers raising their eyebrows.

"Stubbles! At last, maybe you can talk some sense into your baby mama…"

"Don't you dare try and get Kurt on your side! You're being irrational…"

"IRRATIONAL? IRRATIONAL? I'M NOT THE ONE THAT JUST ATE 15 CANDY BARS IN ONE SITTING, A SITTING THAT STARTED 10 MINUTES AGO!"

"Junior wants candy, so Junior is getting candy!"

"Junior is also going to get diabetes!" snarked Rich

It said how important this was to Rich, the fact that he just stood there while everyone else expected Jane to do some physical damage to the hacker but they were all shocked when Jane unwrapped not one but two chocolate bars and proceeded to stuff one and half of them into her mouth. She could barely close her lips as she tried to finish her rather large mouthful. Rich just went red with anger when he turned to Kurt.

"She's your problem, deal with her and good luck looking after a new-born with a sugar addition!"

Rich went to his station and sulked, there was silence in the lab. Kurt took Jane's hand and told her they were going home, they quickly stopped by her desk to grab her things, well Kurt did with one hand, his other still held Jane's and her other still had the remaining chocolate bar. This was a delicate line he had to walk, he noticed that the other agents were so focussed on their monitors or at least appeared to be. No one wanted to cross Jane at the best of times let alone now that she was pregnant. They made their way to the elevator and entered, when the doors closed Kurt decided to tackle the elephant in the elevator.

"Jane?"

The look she aimed at him caused him to gulp and all he did was say her name.

"I was just wondering if I could have a bite of your chocolate bar?"

He was then on the receiving end of a suspicious scowl from his wife. He held up his hands in surrender to stop any violent ideas she may have.

"I was only asking because we missed lunch and I haven't had anything since breakfast at 6; remember we had an early day? Plus dinner will take at least half an hour after we arrive home but it's fine, I'll just wait until we get…"

Kurt didn't get to finish his sentence as a half-eaten chocolate bar was thrust into his face. He was taken aback and reluctantly moved forward to take a bite, he didn't know if this was some sort of trick or not.

"Thank you." Kurt said just before his kissed her temple

Jane nodded before she finished the rest of the bar even though her mouth was still full. Kurt rolled his eyes and knew it was going to be a long night. He had no idea of what got into her.

In the SUV they had strapped themselves in and had literally left the parking structure and were on their way back to their apartment when Jane groaned.

"I feel so sick Kurt. It's all Rich's fault!"

Kurt kept his eyes on the road while he listened to Jane.

"What did Rich do? Did he force feed you the chocolate?"

"Hey! You have to be on my side!"

"Well, usually I would be but this just isn't… you"

"I know. But I had a craving for chocolate so I went to buy some from the convenience store and as soon as I saw the chocolate you liked I wanted it so I bought a couple for me and a few more for you…"

"A couple? A few?"

Jane looked sheepish.

"Well it may have been closer to…"

"What was that I didn't hear the last bit?"

"I said it was closer to 20!"

"You bought 20 chocolate bars? And ate 17 already?"

"16 and three quarters!"

"My one bite does not count as a quarter!"

"Well it's still Rich's fault!"

"Ok, why is it Rich's fault?"

"Well, he saw me come back with my bag of bars and then he saw me eat one in like twenty seconds then he started to make comments like 'you're eating for two not two hundred', and I don't know what happened I just saw red and instead of doing physical harm to him I thought it would be good to eat as many of the chocolate bars as possible."

"How did that idea work out for you?"

He expected a smart ass remark but what he got instead was a blubbering Jane so he found the first place he could park and did so.

"D…do…you…you think I h…h…harmed our b…b…baby?" Jane wailed

Kurt grabbed her hand.

"Jane, granted that I don't think anyone in the medical profession is going to recommend eating 17…" Jane wailed again "…sorry, 16 and three quarters bars of chocolate, in one go but look on the bright side, this was your first real craving. Allie wanted ice cream, triple choc fudge brownie, _**every**_ night! Connor had to buy it in bulk! It's no surprise that Bethany loves anything with chocolate. In short, no I don't think that you've harmed our baby but next time just think if it's a good idea to binge eat anything."

"It was still Rich's fault!"

Kurt wisely kept his mouth shut, a blubbering Jane was a very strange thing and he needed to tread carefully.

"Jane, I think we're going to have to disagree. Rich was being his normal obnoxious self and you took it to heart then acted irratio…" Kurt felt her glare on him "…er out of character

They eventually arrived home and after a dinner of quesadillas, Jane was too hungry to wait for his Thai green curry, they moved to the sofa where Jane was busy with her sketch book and Kurt was pretending to watch something but he was trying to think of a way to bring up the subject of Rich again.

"You know, Rich is surprisingly invested in Junior…"

Jane's pencil stopped and she slowly turned to look at him, he gulped and he swore the sound echoed in the apartment. Jane was looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"…I'm just saying that Rich is sincerely concerned about you and Junior…"

Jane raised an eyebrow. Kurt could feel himself begin to sweat.

"…he bought the same baby book we have and has actually memorized a lot of it…"

Jane placed her sketch book and pencil on the coffee table and turned to face Kurt fully.

"…I…I…mean, he means no harm when it comes to the baby so maybe you could…"

Jane folded her arms and now both eyebrows were raised.

"…cut him some …slack…"

"You should have told me sooner, I need to pack up my things so you can share your room with the person you want as your baby mama!"

Kurt winced and scowled at the same time, if she wasn't in such a foul mood she would have laughed at his reaction.

"Let me know when you decide to make it official, I'll design your wedding invitation for you!"

Kurt watched as she stomped off, as much as she could, to their bedroom, he half expected her to throw his pillow at him so he could sleep on the sofa instead but it never came, he tentatively made his way to the bedroom after giving her some breathing room and was shocked to see Jane facing his side of the bed hugging that body pillow which meant that he wouldn't be able to snuggle with her, she knew how to play mean. He got ready for and into bed and faced her, he knew she was pretending to sleep but didn't call her out on it. She didn't know how long she pretended to sleep; she knew he knew that she was pretending. She finally gave up when she needed to go to the bathroom but had difficulty getting up.

Kurt helped her up and didn't even gloat about it. When she came back to bed it was in her usual position so they could spoon, Kurt was a little apprehensive about snuggling with her but just one look from her over her shoulder he was there and they both sighed in contentment.

When they arrived at work the next morning they found a huge box on her desk and when she opened it, it was full of the chocolate bars. She was a little shocked and felt slightly sick at looking at the 'treats'.

"Jane…" began Kurt

Jane turned and looked for the culprit; she knew exactly where he was so she went to the lab and straight to his station and surprised him by kissing his cheek and hugging him. Rich was momentarily paralysed, that didn't last for long though.

"STUBBLES! YOU NEED TO TAKE JANE TO THE E.R. ASAP! SHE'S ACTING STRANGELEY!"

"I'm just thanking you for be so caring and considerate."

For the next couple of days Rich kept on waiting for the next shoe to drop he was really jumpy around Jane and she found it hilarious. She shared out the chocolate with the team and kept some for Bethany and put the rest in the break room.

There was another little bump when it came to Lamaze classes, Jane found one that suited them but things with them were never easy.

"Hey, I think I found the one! I can't wait to tell Patterson about it."

"Patterson?"

"Yeah, I want her to be my coach. She's going to be so excited."

Jane was so immersed in the online brochure that she didn't see Kurt's reaction.

At the class Jane was pacing outside the classroom waiting for Kurt and driving Patterson mad.

"Where is he? It's not like him to be late."

"Maybe he's on his way?"

"I assumed we would come together but he had so much paperwork to do that had to be done for tomorrow, couldn't Reade cut him a break?"

"What paperwork? Weller is up to date."

Jane stopped pacing to face Patterson.

"What do you mean 'up to date'?"

"What do you mean 'what do I mean?'?"

"Are you saying Kurt doesn't have any paperwork to do? Why would he lie?"

"Well what did you tell him? Does he know the time and place?"

"Well, I assumed we'd be coming together so he may not know exactly where it is but he could have asked. Come to think of it he didn't say anything about it after I said I wanted you to be my coach."

"Oh Jane, please tell me that you told him you wanted both of us in there with you?"

"Of course I did! Well, I think I did. He should know shouldn't he?"

"Maybe when you said you wanted me as your coach he thought…"

"He's an idiot!"

After the class Jane had Patterson drop her off at the office, Patterson rode up with her to make sure Kurt was still there, as soon as she saw him she left Jane and hoped that they would sort things out.

Jane waddled to her idiot of a husband who had his back to her, he was looking at something on his monitor and she almost wept at what she saw, he was looking at all the pictures of Junior from her appointments.

"When I said I wanted Patterson as my coach, it wasn't instead of you but in addition to you, you idiot! Now you've missed the first class and you're behind. You can ask Patterson for help to catch up!"

Kurt slowly turned around in his chair and each of them was shocked to see tears on the other. Jane leaned down to wipe the tears away.

"C'mon, you owe me one of your grilled cheese sandwiches for your stupidity!"

"I do? Really?"

"Yep!"

They stepped into the elevator, Jane facing the front and Weller perpendicular to her so he could hug her without Junior getting in the way and Jane leaned on him.

The birth was predictable, Kurt woke up one night to find himself alone in bed but he heard the shower running. He got up to see if Jane was ok.

"Jane? Why are you having a shower at…2 am?" Kurt asked outside the bathroom door

"I thought I should be ready for when we go to the hospital."

"When are we going to the hospital?"

"When I've finished."

"Because…?"

"I think it's time!"

"What?" Kurt entered the bathroom without thinking "Are you ok? How far apart are the contractions?"

"Kurt relax, we have time. I've already texted Patterson and told her to meet us at the hospital in 45 minutes. We're all set, my bag is packed, and you made sure of that a month ago…"

"But…"

"But nothing, if you want to help you could wash my back."

Kurt got into the shower still dressed in his t-shirt and boxers and quickly washed her back. He helped her dry off and got a pair of panties for her and she just smirked.

"I'm pretty sure I won't need them."

Kurt gave her a confused looked and Jane took pity on him and took his face in her hands.

"Kurt, Junior is coming, think about where he's coming out from."

There was still a look of puzzlement then it took a few seconds for the comprehension and then he blushed.

Jane got dressed with Kurt's help even though she didn't need it but she knew he needed to do something then he got dressed in record time.

The labour was fine but long. Kurt sat behind her on the bed to steady her while Patterson coached her through her contractions. It was kind of a relief that her wrath was aimed at Patterson when Patterson was telling her how to breathe. Kurt remembered Connor telling him about nightmares he had about Allie doing some serious damage to him just because he was in the delivery room and Kurt hadn't arrived yet so all of Allie's ire was aimed at him, the nightmare's consisted of Allie hunting him with her gun. The nightmares lasted a few days even though Allie apologised for all of the things she said during labour. Patterson just let the venom wash over her, Kurt was impressed by her before but it went to a whole other level after the birth of Madison Myka Weller. Jane and Madison were moved to a private room and the rest of the team arrived with a whole bunch of gifts for the new born, Rich came in with an oversized teddy bear that was the same size as Kurt, the others were a little more conventional. Patterson and Zapata loved holding Madison; Rich complained about not having enough time with her and that the female members of the team had more time with her. Reade was the surprise, he was mesmerized with Madison and she seemed to be with him as well with put Rich in a mood to say the least. After a Skype call with Sarah and Sawyer and a longer one with Bethany who was so excited to have a baby sister although she did say that her little sis was all 'scwunched up and winkley looking' to which all the adults laughed. She couldn't wait to visit and it was always on the cards that she would visit the first weekend after 'Junior' was born as everyone wanted her to bond with her sibling, everything caught up with Jane and she fell asleep soon after the call ended.

"I love you so much. I will protect you with everything I have, that includes from boyfriends who are not good enough for you. Just so you know, no boy will ever be good enough for you until you are at least 25 years old and yes the same does go for your sister. Your mama is very special; she will do anything and everything for you. She loves you so much and you need to remember that. If you think I'm strict, heaven forbid anyone that hurts her baby!"

Jane was watching as Kurt was whispering to Madison as he cradled her to his chest as he stood by the window and the conversation made her cry, she had an epiphany, she knew without a doubt that Kurt went through hell when he realised that he killed Avery and she knew that would stay with him for the rest of his life and nothing would ever assuage his guilt and she made it worse by not listening to him and shutting him out, by sleeping with Clem, she let go of the last bit of the anger she was holding to, this man, her husband was an amazing man and he grieved for her daughter and he knew telling her the truth would end their marriage which was what Roman, her so called brother, wanted, she walked straight into the trap Roman sprung for her and she will never forgive herself for that, she must have made a sound because Kurt turned towards her and she scared him with the tears.

"Jane…?"

Her tears made him and Madison blurry.

"I'm sorry…"

The confused look on her husband made her tears flow faster, he had no idea what she was apologising for because as far as he was concerned she had nothing to apologise for the fault was all his.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm sorry for walking into Roman's trap and I'm sorry for sleepi…"

Kurt cut her off with a kiss to her mouth, their first proper kiss since he confessed, his lips were tender and the kiss was soft and full of promises most of all though, she felt the love. He pulled back after a few seconds then went in for another longer kiss and she reciprocated full force, the only reason why they stopped was because their daughter made her presence known, they pulled apart and looked down as if shocked to see the little pink bundle in Kurt's arms. He gave Madison to Jane to hold, and then he wiped her tears away.

"You have nothing to apologise for. Thank you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for giving me another chance and most importantly thank you for our daughter."

Madison was crying, nothing she did stopped her. This was karma, karma for every bad thing she had done, her daughter hated her and probably would until the end of time, and she let a few tears slip down her cheeks.

"Jane? What's the matter?"

Jane looked up to Kurt and couldn't keep her thoughts in anymore.

"Madison hates me. I'm a bad mother. She doesn't want to drink from me…"

"Jane.."

"No, it's true, she always calms down for you and the rest of the team but she's always fussy with me and that usually leads to her crying. Maybe I'm just not supposed to be a mother…"

More tears flowed down her face. Kurt took Madison from her and she did quieten down which made the tears worse.

"Place all the pillows together …"

"Hmmm?"

"Jane, get all the pillows on our bed and place them together."

She looked at him and she knew he wasn't going to accept anything but compliance so she did as she was asked.

"Now sit in front of them but leave some space for me."

She did what was asked of her.

"Now take your top and your bra off!"

Jane just stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I swear your moves used to be smoother than that!" quipped Jane

Kurt just looked at her in astonishment.

"First of all, you just gave birth a couple of days ago so you shouldn't even be thinking about _**that**_! Second of all, _**nothing**_ is going to happen until I hear from your doctor or I have their written confirmation that you are well enough for you know…"

Kurt gave Madison back and took off his t-shirt and sat behind Jane with her literally in between his legs. He knew she was struggling with breast feeding and they had to use formula instead, he knew she was beating herself up about it as well. He had an idea that may work, hence him sitting behind her. Jane was feeling a little hopeful, the fact that Kurt indicated that their intimate relationship would start again as soon as she was physically capable gave her something to look forward to.

"Now lean against me."

Jane did as she was asked. She loved feeling his chest again. He wrapped his arms around hers under the baby and Jane held Madison to her breast and again she wouldn't take it. Kurt was whispering soothing words to her and helped her relax. He kissed her bare back, then he rubbed his stubble against her and he felt her tension decrease. He used his right hand to lift and stroke her left breast and bring it closer to Madison's mouth and low and behold Madison took it without an issue, she latched on began to enjoy her meal. Jane was flabbergasted.

"She could sense your apprehension. If you're relaxed then she'll relax and drink as much as she wants."

"That's cheap Weller, using your own daughter to cop a feel, that's low!"

Kurt knew Jane was joking as she said it with a chuckle. Jane leaned more heavily against him and they enjoyed the moment. Kurt periodically kissed her shoulder or rubbed his stubble against it, his hand left her breast and both hands moved to her stomach where he interlinked his fingers and stroked her with his thumbs. Even after Madison finished her meal and she was burped they decided to stay in that position for a while.

They got closer every day, they kissed every day. Jane was counting down until she had that very significant appointment with her doctor. Madison was growing. Bethany loved her sister. When she arrived at the airport few days after the birth, she had two cases that she pulled along; she dropped both of them as soon as she saw her daddy and ran to him. Kurt picked her up and swung her around. He placed a loud kiss on Bethany's cheek and then she did the same to him, it was their little 'thing'. He watched as Allie and Connor each picked up a case. It turned out that one case was for Bethany, as usual, and the other was gifts for her 'lil' sis'. Kurt perched his daughter on his hip and she wrapped her small chubby arms around his neck, he was in heaven. He shook Connor's hand and kissed Allie's cheek when she reached to give him a quick hug.

"So what's with the two suitcases sweetie? Are you going to stay forever and ever?"

Bethany giggled.

"Silly daddy, no, we're going back to colrado at the end of the week. One case is mine and the other is for Madsy!"

"Madsy?"

Bethany nodded her head vigorously.

"Yep! I did lots a chows and mommy and papa paid me!"

Kurt turned to the adults and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Your daughter has your stubbornness. She wanted to know how she could get some money…"

"Well initially she wanted a credit card." Chimed in Allie

"…right, anyway we explained that she had to have a job to earn money then she said she wanted a job and when we asked why because it's not as if she goes without, not when she has my family, Allie's, yours and your team always buying stuff for her…"

"You mean spoiling!" declared Allie without any heat

Connor nodded in agreement.

"…and guess what she said?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders which made Bethany giggle and laid her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"She wanted to buy stuff for her 'lil sis'. We explained that we were going to buy presents for Madison but she wasn't having any of it. She wanted to buy gifts with her own money as she was a big sister now and she had to look after her baby sister."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"When she came back from yours that time after she started speaking to Madison when she was still inside not only did she want our help to record nursery rhymes and stories so you and Jane could play them so Madison would know Bethany's voice, she wanted her own money. We've got a pretty smart kid. She loves all the things her families buy her and she knows that it costs money to do so but she wanted to buy things herself so we said we'd give her chores to do, thinking that it would last a day if that."

Connor took up the story.

"But we were wrong. Her chores were that she had to wash her dinner plate, tidy her toys away and eat all her vegetables without complaining. At bedtime we'd give her the money she earned from her chores, we had to stock up pretty quickly with one dollar bills, she would put them in that jewellery box that Jane got Bethany for her birthday and every night she would count them…"

"With a little help from us!" added Allie

"Then we went shopping after our Skype call with you when Madison was born. We were there for ages. I thought she would go and just pick one of everything but she actually took her time to pick some nice things for Madison, you'll see."

Kurt turned to his daughter.

"You did all that for Madison?"

Bethany lifted and nodded her head. Kurt kissed her again.

"Thank you so much sweetie. Madison's going to love everything you've brought for her. She's lucky to have you as a big sister!"

Father and daughter hugged again.

Jane was so happy to see the toddler when they arrived back at the apartment. Bethany ran to her and Jane was already on her knees waiting for the heartfelt hug. It always brought a smile to Kurt's face when he saw the bond between his wife and his daughter; he knew he was lucky that they both loved the other. Jane got up and hugged Allie and Connor but before she could say anything Bethany spoke up.

"Where is she? Where is Madsy?" Bethany asked as she bounced up and down on her toes

"She's in her room at the moment she was having a nap, I think she realised she was going to meet someone important today."

"Who?" Bethany asked with a scrunched up face

Jane smiled and said "You!"

"Me?"

Bethany turned to her parents.

"Mommy, Papa, Madsy is looking forward to meeting me!"

"Of course she is, she loves you. She loves listening to you singing the nursery rhymes and you telling the stories, ask your daddy." Said Jane

Bethany looked to her daddy for confirmation. Kurt nodded his head emphatically and neither he nor Jane were exaggerating, even though Madison was only a few days old she did seem to calm down when they played the recordings, they typically did it near her bed time and it soothed her. Bethany was always a happy child and got excited about many things but none of the four adults in that room had ever seen the toddler's eyes open that wide before or seen her speechless.

Kurt took off Bethany's jacket and chuckled at what he saw.

"Do you like it daddy?"

"I love it, Sweetie! Show mama what you're wearing."

Bethany turned to face Jane who was so shocked by what she saw that she was nearly in tears. Bethany stood there in a t-shirt that said 'I've been promoted to BIG SISTER' in bright pink letters.

"That's a great t-shirt!"

"When can we meet her?" Bethany asked after regaining her voice

Kurt and Jane shared a look and Kurt made his way to Madison's room and came back with a small bundle in his arms. Bethany was bouncing up and down again; Jane patted the sofa next to her so Bethany could sit by her. Bethany ran to the seat by Jane and sat down although she was still vibrating with excitement. Kurt gave Madison to Jane and she introduced Madison to her big sister.

"Bethany, here's your little sister Madison."

Bethany could barely contain herself; she held out a chubby little finger and stroked her sister's cheek. Then everyone in the room had tears in their eyes as they watched the toddler lean forward and kisses Madison's cheek.

"Hi, I'm Bethany and I'm your big sister and I luv you. We're gonna be best fwiends!" the toddler said

Allie was recording the initial meeting of the siblings. All the adults were choked up by the emotion the second youngest person in the room was showing. It was everything they hoped for. Jane passed Madison to Connor, neither Kurt nor Jane, missed the besotted look Connor had for the baby, he reluctantly passed her onto Allie who was so impatient about holding the newest member of the family. Allie settled onto the armchair with Connor by her side playing with Madison. Meanwhile, Kurt and Jane took their places on the floor to be closer to Bethany as she proceeded to show them all that she bought for her 'lil sis'.

Jane and Kurt couldn't believe what they were seeing, Bethany showed them a t-shirt with 'little sister' written on it. She also bought her some sneakers, skirts, trousers,

t-shirts, a cuddly rabbit which was a copy of the one Bethany had and never went without but it was just in a different colour and a set of baby toys that consisted of keys, several rattles and a squeaky toy. Both were amazed by the thoughtfulness of their toddler. Jane was concerned that Bethany would feel as if she was being replaced but thankfully that wasn't the case, it seemed as if their daughter had another person to spoil her. Jane gave Bethany such a tight hug which caused the little girl to giggle then it was Kurt's turn, he just rubbed his stubble on her smooth skin while he wrapped his arms around her.

It was time for Allie and Connor to leave and both were reluctant to leave Madison. Allie knelt in front of Bethany

"Hey baby, be good for your daddy and mama ok? Remember because Madison is so small and she needs help with everything you may not be able to go out as much as you want this visit ok?"

"Mommy, I'm not here to go out! I'm here to help wif Madsy!"

"I'm sure you're going to have a great time."

"Hey pumpkin, come here and give me a hug." Said Connor

Bethany ran to him and he swung her up and around.

"See you in a few days ok? We'll call you every night ok?"

Bethany nodded her head.

"Papa, maybe don't ring so loud, you wouldn't want to wake Madsy."

The adults looked at each other and couldn't keep the shock from their faces.

"Well Sweetie, maybe we could call them so that won't be a problem?"

"Ok daddy!"

After Allie and Connor left they settled down well as much as they could with a new born. Bethany was really enamoured with her sister, she really wanted to hold her but she was too small to do it by herself so Bethany ended up on Kurt's lap with a cushion on hers then Jane placed Madison on the cushion knowing full well that Kurt was helping Bethany hold the baby. The look of awe on the toddler's face brought tears to Jane's eyes. She snapped several photos and videoed the conversation that was happening, well one sided conversation. Jane caught Kurt's eye and his were not dry either. She knew he felt guilty that he would be a full time father to Madison but only a part time one to Bethany, he feared that Bethany would resent her baby sister but that didn't seem to be happening. He kissed the back of Bethany's head. Madison became fussy after a while and Jane got a bottle ready. Kurt asked Bethany to help him feed Madison and you would have thought candy was falling from the sky by her reaction. Kurt held the bottle to Madison's mouth and Bethany was 'holding' the bottle as well.

"C'mon sis. You need to drink the milk so you'll be smart and strong like mama and daddy."

The first night at their place Bethany always made her way to their bed not that they minded, they had an unwritten rule that they would not sleep naked when Bethany stayed with them. Bethany sang several lullabies to Madison and then they read to Bethany. They settled in bed still amazed at how Bethany took to Madison. They fell asleep soon after.

"Mama? Daddy?"

Jane was the first to wake and sit up closely followed by Kurt.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok? Do you want to come and sleep with us?"

Jane pushed her covers over onto Kurt's side so Bethany ran up to her side of the bed and jumped in and crawled over Jane to land in the middle, they made a Bethany sandwich, both the adults turned to face the toddler. They learnt from experience that Bethany was a messy sleeper, she would end up on either of them sometimes both if she ended up perpendicular to them, another reason for them to be clothed in bed, neither of them wanted the young girl grabbing something that she shouldn't, Kurt especially. The piercing wail penetrated Kurt's sleep first; thankfully Bethany was on top of Jane. He went to see what his youngest wanted and brought her back as he could hear Jane and Bethany talking.

"…he's gone to get Madison."

"Why is she awake? She had her bottle earlier."

"Babies drink small amounts a lot."

"Hey, I think she's hungry again. Do you want me to get a bottle?" asked Kurt

"No, it's ok."

Jane began to undo a few buttons on Kurt's shirt that she used as a night shirt and undid her maternity bra, by that time Kurt was by her side and handing the baby over.

"What are you doing?" asked Bethany

"Feeding Madison." Said Jane

"But daddy used a bottle earlier…?"

"Yes, daddy used a bottle because he wanted to feed Madison…"

"The milk comes from mama but I don't have any…"

"Why?" asked Bethany

"Because only mommies make milk, not daddies." Stated Kurt

"Did mommy feed my like that?"

"Yes, she did." Said Jane

"But how come I have milk from a carton now if mommy has milk?"

"Because it's only there for a little while after mommies have a baby, after a while it stops."

This seemed to appease the little girl. They talked about what they would and wouldn't tell Bethany if she had questions and all four of them were on the same page and agreed that honesty was the best policy as long as it was age appropriate although the men did have to stipulate that no one would burst her bubble when it came to Santa, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy to which the women just gave them each a withering look.

The days spent with both girls were magical. Bethany was so helpful. So many photos and videos were taken during the short visit.

The much awaited day arrived; Jane went to her check-up and left with a wide smile on her face. She was going to go the office and surprise Kurt. She entered the bullpen and she was surrounded by her team, Madison was out of her carrier and in their arms before she could even blink, she couldn't even say who took her out but she was being passed around albeit reluctantly, each person wanted to keep hold of her. While the three were busy she decided to look for Kurt, the fact that the team knew that Madison was around before Kurt was astounding and he would sulk for a bit until he could hold Madsy, as they took to calling her thanks to Bethany, she spotted him coming from another office and he scowled when he saw his team had his daughter which meant it would be a while before he could even kiss her hello. Jane managed to divert Kurt into Reade's office while their boss was distracted.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yep! I just wanted you to know that the doctor said it was ok to recreate how Madsy was conceived.

Jane bit her lip to wait for Kurt's response, she knew it drove him mad, she didn't have long to wait to be fair Kurt's eyes lit up by the time she finished her sentence.

"But it could have been one of many ways that she was conceived…" he said with a smirk.

"Well, we'll just have to recreate all the possibilities; I'm up for that, are you?"

"Hmmmm, it will be a tough job but I think we can handle it, don't you?"

They leaned towards the other when the door opened and the team was there, Rich front and centre holding Madsy, who seemed content in his arms; to be honest she was content in anyone's arms.

"Hey, before you get carried away in your boss' office can you kiss munchkin junior so we can go and start her hacker career; it's never too early…"

Kurt scowled at the hacker for even joking about his daughter becoming a hacker. He walked to the man and took his daughter and she cooed at him not that the others would admit that though, he kissed her hello then Rich was there taking her back and left the office leaving him and Jane together.

"I think we're going to have to postpone the festivities…"

"Why?" asked Jane

"I have a whole stack of paperwork to complete, I was going to let you know but you were here before I could."

"I hate Reade!"

"No you don't." Kurt rubbed her arms in sympathy

He arrived home late; Jane and Madsy were already asleep. He had to call Bethany and Madsy from the office, something he hated doing but he would never take either of them for granted. He knew that there would be plenty of times when he wouldn't be able to contact them. That was the pattern for the next couple of days. Jane decided that she didn't like the hours he spent at the office so she took matters into her own hands, she would bring him dinner, which consisted of a sandwich from his favourite place with a packet of chips, he really loved his chips. She would sit with him for a while and he would have a little quality time with Madsy, once she left him to continue with the dreaded paperwork and the other time she stayed with him until he left. The next few days were taken up with a case; it seemed as if they couldn't catch a break. Then they caught one, no paperwork needed to be completed and no case was open. Madsy went down quickly so the couple had the rest of the night, well until it was time for the night time feed, to themselves. Jane got ready, she was saving a lovely new lingerie set just for this night, she bought it on the way back from the doctor's. Kurt was already in bed and his reaction, his jaw dropping open at the sight of her, was a boon to her confidence, she knew that he loved her and wanted her but he hadn't really seen her body naked, at least not fully, since the night she gave birth and even then he was too occupied with getting her to the hospital to pay attention. She got into the bed next to him and he turned to her and she to him, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist, they started to kiss and neither could get enough of it. Kurt knew when Jane wanted more; she wanted him to touch her body the way she was moving you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that but there was something stopping him. He froze and pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered then left their bed and their room

Jane was lying there completely and utterly stunned. She didn't understand what had just happened. One second they were devouring each other like before and now she was in bed all alone. She quickly got up, she didn't bother putting anything on top, and she walked out to see Kurt sitting on the sofa looking defeated. She went to sit on the coffee table so she was facing him.

"Kurt? Are you ok? Did something happen?"

It took a while for him to respond, she could see that he was trying to from an answer and he was going to several times but must have thought better of it, when he did finally speak, it was as if he landed a blow.

"I just…couldn't …carry on…knowing that I'm not the only one that's touched you like that. I kept on having flashes of you being with _**him**_ and that you ended up being disappointed with the choice that you made…I just can't get it out of my mind…"

Jane had tears rolling down her cheeks now, so did Kurt, this is what she has done to her husband making him believe that he's second best even though she chose him. She couldn't let him go on thinking that.

"Kurt, please listen to me. I never wanted to tell you this because I didn't think it would do any good but I think you need to hear it. When…when I went to Clem's hotel room I …I didn't go there with the plan to sleep with him I just needed someone who was my friend, mine. Not a friend who was yours first…"

Jane held her hand up to stop him from talking.

"…I know Patterson, Zapata, Reade and Sarah all love me but they were yours first, even Rich! I love them I do but I never wanted to put any of them in the middle of us. Clem made that easy; he was one person I could count on to take my side because he was my friend. It was a mistake I know that now. So I went to him, we talked and I had a drink, I don't mean that as an excuse, I knew exactly what I was doing. When he moved to kiss me I should have pulled back but all I wanted to do was hurt you. I knew it would kill you to know that I kissed another guy. I didn't stop anything. When we moved to the bed I went willingly, my anger was stronger oh so much stronger than my heart. Every kiss, every touch I knew it was wrong, I knew it wasn't you. I knew I should have pushed him off, he never forced me, I just kept on seeing your face when I would tell you what I did and I thought that you would feel a small fraction of the pain that you caused me. That was my aim, to hurt you. That was my only aim. When it was over, I couldn't even tell you how long it lasted, I picked up my clothes and went into the bathroom and threw up several times. I got dressed and left, not only had I just ruined our marriage, I'd also ruined a friendship just because I could. I knew Clem liked me and I took advantage of that, that's something that I'll never be able to take back. That's a friendship that I'll never have back. The only touch I've ever wanted, liked and loved is yours and only yours. There's nothing else for me to say. I'm sorry that I've hurt you, I guess that's why you should never do anything in anger."

Jane got up and went to their bedroom and curled up in a ball and wept. Kurt didn't know how long he stayed on the couch but at some point he stood up and went to the bedroom, he saw Jane in the foetal position sobbing away. His love for her wasn't in question, he went to the bed and moved until he was in the middle, without hesitation he gathered her into his arms and held on tight, she carried on crying into his chest.

"Jane I do love you…it's just going to take me some time for the …rest. Do you want me to sleep on the sofa?"

Jane took so long to respond that Kurt was going to ask the question again but before he could open his mouth she shook her head. They fell asleep in that position.

The next few days were awkward to say the least. Jane didn't know how to act; she didn't want to be rejected again so she didn't initiate any physical contact. Kurt realised that Jane while wasn't against hugs or kisses wouldn't instigate any of her own and he couldn't blame her, she was probably worried about if he pulled away from her again.

A couple of weeks later the girls insisted on a girls night, they all gathered at Patterson's and enjoyed pizza and drinks, in Jane's case the non-alcoholic variety seeing as she was still breast feeding, they weren't even on their second drink when the dam burst open.

"So Jane, is it true what they say, sex after giving birth is better?" Zapata asked

Patterson had a smile on her face until she saw Jane freeze and struggle to hold back some tears.

"Jane?"

"It's nothing…"

"Jane?" Patterson asked

Jane wiped the tears away before they could roll down her cheek.

"It's nothing…"

"Jane, c'mon, it's us, you can tell us anything…" Patterson said

"Is sex really bad after having a baby?"

"Tasha!" exclaimed Patterson as she saw the tears win and roll down Jane's face

"No, it's ok." claimed Jane as she was trying and failing to wipe the tears

"Jane…is everything ok between you and Weller?"

"Of c…course." Jane said unconvincingly

Patterson and Zapata exchanged a look.

Once Patterson had her arms around Jane then the proverbial dam broke. It wasn't what she said but what she didn't say plus she did work with government agents so they were going to figure it out. Patterson comforted her, once there were no more tears she noticed that Zapata was biting her lip, literally trying to hold something back.

"Zapata?" Jane asked

"Hmmm?"

Jane narrowed her eyes.

"Zapata if you have something to say then say it!"

Tasha just shook her head.

"Zapata!"

"I've never been married, what do I know?"

"Just because you haven't been married doesn't mean you can't help me…"

"Jane, I don't think there's another couple in this world that have been through what you and Weller have…"

"And?"

"Look…what did you think when you heard Allie was having Kurt's baby? You know apart from us treating you like crap."

Jane was taken aback at the change in subject.

"Does it really matter?"

"Humour me."

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"I was hurt. I hoped stupidly at that specific time that there may still be some hope for us if I dismantled Sandstorm but once I heard about Allie, I knew that was a dream. I felt betrayed…"

"Were you two together then?"

"No…n…not really. After I was kicked off the team, we kissed in the locker room and it felt as if it was the beginning of something, we were headed to you to help finish that bottle then Kurt got the text from his dad's nurse then everything went to hell. When I got back to my place I was going to confess everything then he was there and arrested me then I ended up…well you know where I ended up."

"Ok, now imagine Allie was still pregnant and it happened after you two were married…"

"Tasha!" said Patterson

"What? She asked! Look Jane, like I said I've never been married. I haven't been through what you've been through. You were hurt when you found out about Bethany and you two weren't even together. Imagine if Kurt cheated on you after your wedding, how would you feel then?"

"Tasha! Stop!"

"No, she's right. I broke my vows, which is worse. He didn't do anything wrong when Bethany was conceived but I did when I slept with Clem!"

"Jane, I'm sure it will just take time for you two to…" said Patterson

"The question is, are you willing to wait?" asked Zapata

"What? Of course I am!"

"So what's the problem?" Zapata asked

"I just thought that we were in a good place and when he…"

"Rejected you, you were hurt?"

Jane nodded.

"If it was the other way around, would you be okay with being intimate with him straight away?"

"No…I'd need time to make sure that he was thinking of me and not…"

"Exactly! Look, not that my opinion matters but he's still in love with you now as he was before your world collapsed." Tasha said

Patterson was nodding her head eagerly in agreement.

Kurt relished having Madsy to himself, it didn't happen often. When Jane returned he could tell that she'd been crying.

"Jane? What did Zapata do?"

Jane smiled at his concern.

"Why do you assume it was Zapata?"

"Well Patterson would rather just suffer herself than hurt anyone, if something happened on the way home I would expect maybe some bruises but the other person or persons would be in worse shape so the fact that you're in tears means it must be Tasha. So what did she do?"

Jane smiled again at Kurt's analysis.

"Nothing, we just talked, ate and drank. How was Madsy?"

Kurt looked at her, she seemed…happy and he knew that she wouldn't betray a confidence so he followed her lead.

"She was fine, she loved father daughter time but she did miss her Mama!"

Jane smiled and went to have a look at Madsy.

Things seemed to improve after that girls night. Jane didn't seem haunted anymore she was her normal self and was affectionate when he initiated it. Outside the bedroom things were good, inside they would kiss and hug and fall asleep in the other's arms. Life was good. They enjoyed watching Madsy develop and become more engaged in the world around her, daddy's girl was an understatement for her. They continued to be parents to both girls, Bethany was still enamoured with her baby sister and Madsy seemed just as taken with her big sister.

Bethany came to stay, again with an extra suitcase with gifts for Madsy, with them for a week a couple of months later. Her third day with them Bethany woke up feeling 'icky'. Kurt had to go in early and didn't know she wasn't well until he returned home as Jane didn't want to disturb him. He got home to his usually lively eldest snuggling up to Jane, which in itself wasn't odd but she barely lifted her head when he walked in, she would always leave what she was doing and run up to him to hug him. For the rest of the day she stayed glued to Jane, when Bethany was sick she became 'clingy' so he was on Madsy 'duty' not that he minded, he sat on sat on the other side of his daughter with his youngest in him arms who was intent on patting her big sister. After Madsy was settled in her crib for the night they decided on an early night, Bethany hardly ate anything; she only managed a couple of bites of toast. Jane was tired after a long day with a sick toddler and a baby.

Kurt watched as Jane got Bethany ready for bed.

"Can I sleep wif you and daddy pease?" Bethany asked

"Of course sweetie, we just have to get you ready, daddy's gone to get your pyjamas. Let's get you ready."

Kurt came in with said pyjamas in his hands to see Jane rubbing Bethany all over with the menthol vapour rub so she would be able to sleep. He stood there and watched the gentle way in which Jane made sure Bethany would be ok for the night. When she saw him he handed over the nightwear and once Bethany was in the sleepwear, Jane quickly got changed into one of his t-shirts as he undressed and left his t-shirt and boxers on. Bethany settled on top of Jane and Jane didn't mind one bit, she comforted the toddler until Bethany fell asleep. Jane felt Kurt's eyes on her so she turned her head to face him and was surprised by the look in his eyes. A look she hadn't seen for a while.

"Kurt?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Seriously? Now? I swear you used to have better timing!"

"Obviously, not _**right**_ now. But maybe we could arrange a… play date for tomorrow night so we could …wrestle?"

"Wrestle? Is that what we're calling it now?"

"When we're in bed with little ears, yes!"

Jane chuckled.

When Jane woke up during the night, Bethany was still on her and when she turned to look at Kurt, he had Madsy on him; she didn't hear Madsy cry or Kurt leave or come back. She smiled and went back to sleep. The next morning Bethany was back to her usual self. Jane gave her a bath. The team was expected for breakfast; they always managed at least one team breakfast when Bethany was staying. Both girls were in their element with the company, they both loved their Aunts and Uncles.

"Ann Patti, what are you doing today?"

"Erm, I'm not sure yet, why sweetie?"

Everyone was sitting around the table which was full of food; Kurt was in his element, scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, cinnamon rolls as well as toast, bagels, cereals, fresh fruit, fruit juice and coffee. Breakfast lasted for a long time.

"Daddy and mama have a play date tonight to wrestle. I don't have a play date."

All the adults just froze at the words then all of the ones that don't live in the apartment turned to look at the two parents who had frozen with food halfway to their mouths, both were red in the face, Kurt's ears were also red.

"Oooh, I have a great idea! Why don't we have a sleepover?"

"What's a sweepover?"

"Well, you can come and sleep at my place and we can watch movies ALL night and we can have candy and stay up ALL night!"

"Yay! Can I daddy? Mama?"

"Huh?" said Kurt as he returned from his little trip

"Pease daddy? Can I have a sweepover at Ann Patti's?"

"And Aunt Tasha!"

Reade and Rich exchanged a look and Rich spoke for the both of them.

"HEY! Uncle Rich and Uncle Reade will also be there!"

"YAY! Pease daddy?"

"Er…I think you may be too young."

Kurt turned to look at Jane for some help but she was still in shock. While he was looking at Jane, Tasha whispered something to Bethany who nodded her head and once she was lifted off of Tasha's lap and onto the floor went to her daddy and climbed up onto his lap.

"Jane, what do you think?"

"Huh? I mean what?"

"Do you think Bethany is ready for her first sleepover?"

"I…I don't know." Jane turned to Bethany "Sweetie, you know that will mean that me and daddy won't be with you tonight?"

Bethany nodded her head and then turned to her daddy opened her eyes wide and stuck out her bottom lip. Kurt kissed Bethany's head while shooting a dirty look at Tasha.

Jane and Kurt shared a look. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Ok, on one condition."

"What's a con..con..consion?"

"Condition, it means like a rule sweetie, if you want to come back home then you call us, no matter the time ok?"

The others knew it was directed at them and Kurt saw all of them nod their head.

"YAY! Thank you daddy and mama."

Patterson and the others left after breakfast ostensibly to get ready for the sleepover but Kurt took that to mean 'getting ready to spoil Bethany'. When it came to saying bye to Bethany when Patterson and Zapata came to pick her up it was more difficult than either thought it was going to be. The toddler was excited but neither Jane nor Kurt could let go of the little girl when they hugged her goodbye. They watched as she pulled her little travel case behind her, refusing Patterson's and Zapata's offer of help. Not 30 minutes after the departure, Allie and Connor called them.

"So how are you two feeling?"

"How did you know?" asked Kurt

"Bethany was so excited at her first sleepover that she had to call and tell us. They are going to feed her SO MUCH candy, I can just tell. So how are you two feeling?"

"Nervous, agitated, this feels so wrong…"

"Kurt, c'mon, you know she's going to be safe with them!"

"I know and that's the only reason why we let her go…"

"We know exactly how you two are feeling."

Kurt looked at the couple on the screen then comprehension dawned.

"God, it must be so hard for you to leave her with us every time?"

"Yeah, but it's worth it. She loves both of you, you get used to it though, and the first night is the worst…" said Connor

"Hence this call?" asked Jane

"Yes, we thought you may need some advice on surviving Bethany's first sleepover." Carried on Allie

They talked for a few more minutes and Jane went to fetch Madsy from her nap but the youngest Weller was happy to see people and started flapping her hands at the screen.

Neither of them could relax in bed and after trying to sleep for an hour both agreed to go back to the living room and wait. They were convinced that they would be getting a call saying that Bethany wanted to come back even though the toddler was in heaven each and every time they Skyped to check in on her and when she Skyped to say goodnight. They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms in the early hours of the morning on the sofa.

The team was invited for an early dinner as a thank you for looking after Bethany and it gave the young girl enough time to draw 'thank you cards' for each of her Aunts and Uncles after she was dropped off late morning.

Even though they were both on the same page about becoming intimate again neither wanted to while Bethany was there. Both were concerned that they would be interrupted and they'd waited all this time so a few more days wasn't going to kill them. When that day came, about a week after Bethany left, because of course a case had to come up preventing them from rekindling their amorous activities straight away. They had just settled Madsy down for the night or at least a few hours when they came together. It was as if the recent past hadn't happened, they both moved towards the other and found each other again. When they were joined Jane couldn't keep her tears in any longer, Kurt obviously saw them and was about to pull out when Jane wrapped her legs even tighter around him.

"Jane? Did I hurt you?" asked a concerned Kurt

Jane just smiled in response as more tears rolled down her cheek and she cupped his cheek which he leaned into.

"No…it…this…feels so right…so good!"

Kurt let out a breath he didn't realise that he was holding. He leaned forward and kissed the tears away then Jane wiped his tears away, he didn't even realise he was crying. They enjoyed the rest of their time together, it was everything to both of them, they were finally together there were no more boundaries. There would be other challenges facing them but they knew they could come through anything after what they'd been through.

Their life was good, Jane was still on maternity, the team were still cracking tattoo cases, and both daughters were happy and healthy. Her and Kurt's relationship was stronger than ever and every day she gave thanks for the strong heart of her husband who refused to give up on them. The call came about a month after they had restarted their physical relationship. Jane was going to get Madsy ready after lunch to go and surprise her daddy at work but she was running a little late as only Kurt had the magic touch when it came to feeding their daughter mushy peas, more of the lunch was on Madsy and Jane than in the young girl and obviously Madsy found it hilarious so Jane took a few hundred pictures and sent them straight away to the group, which consisted of the team, Sarah, Sawyer, Allie and Connor. She was cleaning their daughter up when her cell rang and assumed it was someone from the group so she just put it on speaker without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey…" began Jane

She was startled when she heard Clem's voice.

"Jane, we need to talk…"


End file.
